Traveling partner
by MLPFAN12
Summary: Before Purple Artist married Twilight Sparkle this is what he did after leaving Canterlot which he lived after his parents death near Sire's Hollow but who does he befriend as a companion. On every trip there at lease some kind of trouble but he at lease travel Equestria seeing places which are new to him but he likes roaming places seeing where it might be nice to raise a family.


On a dirt road somewhere in Equestria Purple Artist was moving to another place where he's a freelance artist were on his mind he wants to settle down and have a few foals but he's a alicorn got his father's horn and mother's wings but he had a waggon with him and his supplies in it where it started to get dark so he stopped and made a camp. On the side of the road where he counted his bits which is the Equestrian currency which he got around 754 bits but miles away about 12-15 miles to the next town but he made something to eat and planned to go to sleep. He played the violin a bit where he entertained himself by playing the violin but he don't miss his brother Base who's already married and expecting to have a foal with his wife named Chello who she's friendly to him and thinks he's cute. There was a voice so he turned around with a bat where it was a changeling but he told the changeling that he or she can sit around the fire with him so the changeling did. The changeling asked on where he's going but he told she or he that he drifts from town to town, city to city just paints what he feels like but he thinking about heading home to his birth town of Sire's Hollow where his parents raised him until he was 2 until they were killed by Timberwolves or Canterlot where he was raised in. He then asked where the changeling's going but she told him that she's just a drifter where every place she goes ponies run her out not all changelings are evil. In the morning the 2 got a move on where the changing changed into a unicorn but said to him "Don't worry, I'm not going to subdue you sir unless you want to and take all your love." the changeling said to him after changing but Purple told her that she looks like his mother but as a unicorn instead of a pegasus. In the town which has no name but full of earth ponies but they were mean 2 them but he has his family tree that his great, great, great, great, great, great grandpa was an earth pony and his wife was a unicorn and there son was an earth pony and his wife a pegasus and it mostly been unicorn and pegasus in his family lineage but he's a mix of earth pony, unicorn, pegasus and unicorn. They allowed him to come in but they were going to be mean to his friend as long she leaves his side but the town has one rule if somepony catches him making googly eyes at any mares then there automatically hitched and if he's going to be staying there then he can't use his wings and horn. They weren't in town long where he bought some supplies but talked to the art place mare where his traveling partner waited in the wagon but wanted to know what took him ½ a day where he was knocked out and the next thing he was in bed with the mare and don't remember anything just waking up in bed and just remembering just looking at some art and sold some of his art. They got on the road and left the town saying that none of them are coming back and he hopes that the mare that knocked him out didn't do anything like steal something from him for a foal or so he hopes that he ain't going to have a foal to a mare he doesn't know. She apologized to him where she read his journal where on a page it says that he wants a house in his hometown called Canterlot, or a country house on a farm or a prairie or back in Sire's Hollow. He told her not to do it again being friendly but she suggested that the 2 can build a house in the middle of nowhere and have tons of pony-changeling hybrids but he told her he wants normal pony foals but the idea sat in his head where he actually now wants to see what a pony-changeling hybrid looks like besides holes in the legs. She got out of the wagon and walked next to him where she told him that it's just them 2 and nopony else for dozens perhaps hundreds or thousands of miles. He refused where he knows what she wants but he then waved at 2 stars where he had an aunt and uncle where they told him that his parents will see him when they come by as shooting stars. She asked him on what happened to his aunt and uncle if there not still alive so he told her that they passed away from old age and his mom and dad from timberwolves. She apologized for his loss when he was younger and so but he told her that she doesn't need to apologize for it where it's life it always mysterious where maybe he might marry the princess of friendship and her name is Twilight Sparkle (foreshadowing) and have 3-8 foals with her. She asked on why he wants a princess where he has a changeling where she can take the form of any mare and become the mare of his dreams but he told her the mare of his dreams is a princess. She told him that there's 4 princesses there's Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight and he wants the "Princess of Friendship?" not the Princess of the night or Princess of the day where the Princess of love (Cadance) is already taken by Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor. He told her that is a problem and they should get some sleep. He slept in a tent where she slept in the wagon where there was a few things that were comfy but she thinks he's up to something where nopony is that nice to changelings so she got up and tried to wake him up but that kinda backfired where he used his magic and had her go asleep next to him where he was sleepy and kissed her ear which she wanted to steel his love but knew of other ways to steal his love. She didn't do anything but slept but next thing she knew when she gotten up it was sunrise and back in the wagon where he was heading to his next destination. His destination is Ponyville only reason is to see the princess in a not creepy way because he's a legitimate artist and don't want to be in jail for spying on a princess who he as a deep crush on where he was in Canterlot to see her coronated as princess of friendship and he wants to spend the life with her until he or she dies. They followed the road where the location there isn't marked on the map as a path but he followed his instincts but she told that tonight or when they find a motel or so those 2 can share love but he told her that he would rather spread his love to Twilight Sparkle and not the other part for a child love where he'll do anything she wants what the Princess of friendship wants. After a long a very long walk they made it where they bought some more food like apples where Purple said when buying the apples "an apple a day keeps the doctor away." he said for no reason but he loves apples. The changeling who don't want to be called by a name but she stared at Purple Artist who's an orchid shade of purple and hair color is moderate purple and eye color is Moderate cerulean but his personality is kindhearted, enthusiastic, optimistic, hardworking, brave, reliable, strong, mature, hard-working pony, and intelligent. Back in the wagon they hate the apples where she took the form of a pegasus so she won't be kicked out of town. She couldn't convince him but they left Ponyville at dawn and headed to Manehattan where he'll hate it if he sees his brother Base where he was always snotty and thinks he's better than his brother Purple in every way where he doesn't want to talk to his brother and that's a reason he wants to marry a princess (mostly Twilight Sparkle due to he's a week younger than her) to put his brother in his place. He knows his brother then would be jealous and mad that he's married to a princess and now into royalty where he might be given immortality and Base would be mad knowing where he'll plays baseball and do it for several decades and then retire. He then told the changeling that he doesn't care what his brother thinks about him where he wants to be friendly to his brother where his brother been mean to him but he thinks his brother is more meaner to him because he gets to roam from town to town and explore more places then being settling down with a foal already. He then asked her if she had gotten a nickname which he can call her so he told her that that he can call her Twilight Sparkle where he was confused when he turned around she transformed into Ms Sparkle where he told her not to mess with his feelings where he would do anything to be with Twilight Sparkle. She told him to call her "Ta" due to the fact that what she says to ponies and creatures when she leaves. Ta then asked on who's this mare next to his mother so he told her it's his sister she was an underwater explorer and she was very loving and caring where she's no longer in the world. She asked on what happened to her so Purple told her that there was an underwater cave she and her coltfriend (boyfriend) for fun where when he was younger only underwater fun he could think of was scuba diving but they never resurfaced where something got them. Ms Ta then changed into his sister and said in a southern U.S accent "It's me brother your sister Ms Blue loving and i say you should marry your traveling partner now." she said to him in a southern United States accent like how Applejack talks. Purple told her not to mess with his feeling where his sister always gave him lollipops and loving where Blue but he called her Ms Water due to her love for water. In Manehattan he wasn't use of the big city lights but the countryside where there are not a lot of lights but he doesn't like how the ponies are rude and he can be walking and somepony runs into him on purpose and say it's his fault. He sold a few paintings to the Manehattan Art Museum where they gave him a ½ million bits which surprised him where he thought only about a few hundred bits. They left the city as quick as a bat out of Tartutas where they get a bite to eat at a diner but left as fast they could before rush hour or so but he checked his map where there's a checkmark to places they've been to where the final stop is Canterlot but there's still places like Appaloosa to go to. He's going to Canterlot last where he's going to stop being a drifter and still wants to be married, have a job besides roaming and selling paintings he made and have foals like a house full of foals but wants to be married to a princess. Ms Ta fell asleep in the wagon but a bump awaken her where it was midnight but saw Purple Artist still walking like nothing but using his levitation magic to hold a lantern to see in the night but also used the moonlight to see there way but his map told him that the route there on his bandits. There's a note saying that the bandits don't show friendliness where when female bandits capture male traders and stallions there physically abused and so and female traders and mares where there more badly hurt by mare bandits. The route is incredibly dangerous to travel along the route which is called "Thug Road" and it's highly avoided by travellers where the bandits are unicorn, pegasus and earth ponies but meaner then heck. Soon when he looked up at his map where there was a sword in his face by a female bandit where he told them that he's not looking for trouble but she told him that the moment that he had gotten onto the path there was trouble and if he doesn't want trouble then he has to pay the fee which is 100 bits. He asked her on how much it'll be to pay to come through on the route without paying 100 bits so the woman told her it's 80,000 bits or a one night stand or both so he chose to pay the 80,000 bits but gotten knocked out. He reawakened in a camp which the camp is mainly surrounded by steep cliffs and has tents set up in a half circle against the eastern cliffside and a campfire. He wanted to leave in the morning but the bandit's guards wouldn't let him leave but he has a magic suppression ring on his horn and his wings tied but the guards told him that he ust talk to the leader if he can leave or not. She was asleep but when he got her up where she told him that he can join there raider outfit as her 2nd in command but he didn't he wants to be married to a princess and live in a home he has been living in a tent for his young adult life. She told him that she read his journal where she told him that they can have a boring life and have a few foals. He told her that if he fails to marry a princess then they can but he says no but she then told him that he can't leave until tomorrow morning. He didn't complain but he had to stay by her side the entire time and can't leave but she told him that he might hate the bath where the water is icy cold but he didn't complain where Canterlot didn't have hot water but warm leaning to the cold side. Ms Ta stayed in the wagon hidden where all that were valuable besides the paintings were taken where she didn't want to be spotted but wanted to know where her partner is but only think of happy thoughts not worry. She then though that the leader might've kidnapped him only to help make more bandits there but on what she sees that there's an equal amount of mares and stallions. She changed into a bandit disguise where she walked around the camp where there's a farm area with corn and other crops which she then looked for Purple Artist but all the tents were clear but there's a house on top of the small cliff so she walked up the path where the doors were locked and windows there curtains were blocking her for seeing in. She thought of the worst where he might be dying and can't help him but he wasn't in the leader's home. She then checked the tents which didn't have anypony only sleeping bags and footlockers to contain there personal stuff. She tried to open there storage building but it was locked but she placed her ear against the door and heard smooching sounds but thought it was 2 other ponies like a mare and a stallion kissing. She then waited back in the waggon waited for him to return which she wants to leave ASAP where in the morning she was being moved around where it was Purple who was walking back on the road. She asked on what happened to him but he told her that he doesn't want to talk about it and he's happy to get back on the road but she kept pressuring him into it where he then warned her that he was about to snap so she should back off. She did for a while but she asked if it was him and the bandit leader in the storage room making out but he didn't answer so she gotten off the wagon and walked beside him where he was looking down but kinda embarrassed anyway. She told him that he shouldn't be embarrassed to share love but he told her that he was expecting in his mind to have a family with Twilight Sparkle where what if she finds out she will either still keep him or kick him out of Ponyville and break up. Ms Ta then knew what he was talking about but he asked on why she likes to be called Ta so she told him that because that what she says to ponies and other creatures when she leaves is Ta or Tata. He then told her that with the bandits that wasn't a kind of stop he was planning on making being held hostage for a couple of days but he didn't want to go through that but he's happy to be alive. Ms Ta then said "Maybe it's your beautiful coat color which is orchid shade of purple and hair color is moderate purple and eye color is Moderate cerulean which makes mares want you and not harm you i don't know, maybe it's your loving personality." she said to him maybe he's still alive due to his coat,mane and eye color saved him or not. He told her that ponies will do anything for survival and he didn't want to do it but to leave instead of staying hostage for the rest of his days he did so where she asked on what it was but he asked on where she knows where foals come from but not to give him an answer on the process but she told him yes. Shen then now know on what he did to leave it was either that and stay with the leader who he doesn't know and be married to her but if he said something to her mean then the bandits would've removed his vocal cords so he didn't have to do anything but stay by the mare side. Soon after many weeks of traveling Purple and Ms Ta seperated and said goodbye to each other even hugged and the 2 went there different ways but before they did she asked him if he might see his foal or foals with the bandit leader but he told her that only time might tell maybe she wanted to boost the strength of her bandit group and have the world to her hooves and hope she doesn't come back and make him help her to make bandit warriors. She told him that hopes he wishes for his dream to come true and best of luck out there on the road. He told her the same and maybe they'll meet up somewhere and have lunch together or to catch up and maybe there children can play together in 5 or so years. The 2 hugged each other where she went to the Changeling lands with changelings who refused to reform and he made his way to Canterlot but he did write it in his journal where he befriended a changeling that refused to change into a reformed changeling. For some luck she cut some of his coat off but she left a note saying that she used some magic to put him into a deep sleep and stole some of his love the same amount of "love" he gave to the bandit leader where he know what she meant in the letter. He did get married to Princess Twilight Sparkle where it was hard for him at 1st to change from moving around to settling down and having a family. Ms Tata became ruler of the unorganized Changeling forces and rebuild but she had a pony-changeling filly which looked like a changeling but with a pony looking with a coat and mane which is purple like her daddy. 


End file.
